


First Kiss?

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im just trying to finish all my fic bits, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's going to be a second one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss?

     “I don't want my first kiss with you to be on screen… behind a camera, whatever!” Seungri said immediately as soon as Seunghyun opened the door to his home. 

     “What?” Seunghyun asked, eyebrows raised. 

     “You heard me,” Seungri stuttered slightly, crossing his arms. “There's no way I'm going to kiss you for the first time in front of cameras.” 

     Seunghyun couldn't help it as his lips twitched, the corner of his mouth upturning slightly in amusement. He had not been expecting a declaration like this from Seungri. When he read the script for the parody he was ready to negotiate with the director on Seungri's behalf. After all it wouldn't be a far stretch for Seungri to think that his masculinity was in danger over something as simple as a kiss. Seunghyun assumed it could be like the first time they played as each other's love interests for a drama. They would stand together and with a few changes in the angle of the camera, they could get away with just pressing their cheeks together, most likely holding back laughter. Yet, the look on Seungri's face seemed completely serious. His eyebrows were furrowed together, lips pursed tightly, eyes showing a type of fierceness Seunghyun only got to spot whenever Seungri felt particularly passionate about something. He stepped to the side, gesturing for the younger to come inside. 

     “Okay, let's talk about it,” he said, clearing his throat and shutting the door. After all... what could go wrong? 

     When Seungri was seated, Seunghyun paced the living room quietly for a few seconds before sitting next to the younger, draping his arm over his shoulders. Despite seeing the seriousness in Seungri's eyes, Seunghyun just couldn't help himself. He desperately wanted to tease Seungri as much as possible. When he shifted his vision slightly to look at Seungri from the corner of his eye he was surprised to see his cheeks a bright shade of red. Seunghyun had only seen Seungri flush that way when he received his first gift from a fan outside of the training rooms. When he felt Seungri shift himself closer to his side the nerves immediately transferred to him. Maybe he was underestimating how far Seungri would go to get his way.

     “You did read the script, didn't you, hyung?” Seungri asked quietly, his head tilted slightly so he could look at Seunghyun's expression. 

     “Of course,” Seunghyun nodded, biting his lip. 

     “So you saw the kiss, the _two_ kisses!” Seungri

     “I believe I did.”

     “Two,” Seungri mumbled quietly to himself, his lips pursing ever so slightly and Seunghyun could see the pout growing slowly. 

     “What is it? Are you jealous you won’t be the only one I’ll kiss? Ah, our maknae has grown to be selfish,” Seunghyun teased, pinching Seungri's cheek lightly with his hand. 

     “It’s just that… well… there’s no way you could hide the kiss you have to give Jiyong hyung,” Seungri muttered. “And you do like sweet things, don’t you?” 

     "Sweet things," Seunghyun mumbled to himself, furrowing his brows before he remembered what the kiss with Jiyong would be like. "Yeah, I like sweet things."

     Seungri's pout seemed to become more pronounced at Seunghyun's words and he awkwardly removed his arm from around Seungri. Seunghyun thought this was the perfect opportunity for mischief when Seungri had first opened his mouth but now he wasn't so sure. Something seemed to be bothering Seungri and he had to figure out what it was first before letting himself tease the maknae. Was he upset that they had to kiss at all? It wouldn't be that, it was unlikely. Seungri had come into the room demanding their first kiss was not in front of cameras. But... why would Seungri be worried about them having a first kiss at all? The way he had said the words... it sounded so special, like Seungri was so sure of himself that it was a moment that shouldn't be taken lightly. 

     "What did you mean by... our first kiss?" Seunghyun finally asked, twisting his body so he could look at Seungri, his gaze zeroing in on his eyes because he knew Seungri's tells when he was lying. 

     Seungri turned his head, a nervous smile playing on his lips as he cleared his throat. "You know... if we're going to kiss... it shouldn't be..."

     "Shouldn't be what?" Seunghyun prompted him when Seungri wouldn't continue. "Saying first kiss implies there's going to be others, right?" 

     "Well... yes, the one other in front of the cameras for the parody," Seungri said too quickly, turning away from Seunghyun before he stood and walked across his living room to stare outside the wide windows. "You know..."

     Seunghyun sighed, standing as well and walking to Seungri's side. He suddenly wasn't so sure if he wanted to tease Seungri. He peeked around him to look at his expression and was surprised yet again by the clear flush in his cheeks and embarrassment clear in his face. He swallowed once and tentatively reached out to rest his hands against Seungri's hips, keeping him still. 

     "Seungri..." the name came out of Seunghyun's lips as a question, something he didn't think he could have helped even if he had given himself more time to settle down. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on with whatever he was thinking if he waited, however. "Do you..."

     Seungri didn't say anything but Seunghyun watched as his eyes closed slowly, like he was trying to block out whatever was happening out of his mind. He felt his own pulse speed up against his chest and he wanted to reach out and press his palm against Seungri's chest just to check if the maknae was also having the same problem. 

     Seunghyun would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he had thought of Seungri differently this year. There was just something about the way Seungri now handled himself that was different. Seunghyun was attracted to the confidence the maknae displayed in front of an audience. He wanted to know what it was exactly that made it go off, wanted to know what could make him crumble out of his facade. And... he had to admit Seungri became more handsome every year. At first he couldn't admit it to himself because Seungri was so young, but that was in the past now. Thing were different, Seungri was different now. Maybe Seunghyun could be different around him too. 

     He hadn't seen Seungri act as shy as he was right now. He watched Seungri's eyelashes flutter nervously as he looked anywhere but at Seunghyun. Maybe the maknae was regretting the fact that he came at all, demanding for their first kiss to not be on screen. It's not like they were involved in any way... but maybe they could be? Maybe Seungri wanted to be? 

     "Is there something else you wanted to say, Seungriyah?" Seunghyun asked, pulling away and leaning against the window. "First kiss means second kiss and then a third perhaps."

     "You- you already said that!" Seungri sputtered, looking at him and scrunching his face. "What do you mean something else? There's nothing else. Nothing at all."

     "Come on, Seungri, I know you," Seunghyun said, stretching his arms. "Say it already. You got that expression on your face that says you got something on your mind."

     "I'm not okay with public kisses," Seungri mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

     "You don't seem like the type," Seunghyun snorted. 

     "Hey, just because I got this confident image and kissed someone for my MV..." Seungri said, turning to look at Seunghyun. "I don't know... it doesn't mean I like showing off special moments like those!"

     "Why would it be special at all? We're doing it for fun. For the fans," Seunghyun said, nudging him. 

     "Firsts are always special, hyung. Even the... fake ones," Seungri struggled with the last thing he said, his cheeks heating up immediately again. 

     Seunghyun furrowed his brows before reaching for Seungri's face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him close to his face, keeping their lips at a close distance. Seungri's eyes widened and Seunghyun wanted to be amused at the fact that it seemed like all of it was out of a movie, but he was taking the moment seriously. He searched Seungri's eyes for whatever he was hiding and found it when Seungri's eyes finally closed slightly, his lips pursed together.

     Seunghyun felt as if his skin was suddenly on fire, he wanted to drop his hands away from Seungri's face because he knew that was the right thing to do but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He let out a shaky breath through his nose instead, pushing Seungri's cheeks together and watching as his eyebrows pulled together angrily. Despite the fact that Seungri tried to move away then, Seunghyun didn't let him. Seunghyun wasn't sure what his plan was, all he knew was that he didn't want to let go of Seungri right in that moment. He could see Seungri struggling to get out of his hold, hands coming up to try and push him away but Seungri still wasn't that strong. The muscles he'd earned had only been for show and not strength.

     "Tell me," Seunghyun said quietly, pressing their foreheads together tightly with a sigh. "It's not like we both don't already know."

     At this point, Seunghyun just wanted to hear the words from Seungri. He knew there was something more to this request he had showed up with. If he thought about it enough he could think of enough instances when Seungri had shown the feelings he had for Seunghyun clearly. Almost like he couldn't help himself from acting too fond of the elder, and Seunghyun had been the same in small ways. Holding on to Seungri's sleeve a bit too long, distracting Seungri with hand games during interviews, holding Seungri's hand when they walked through places they didn't know, letting Seungri have his last bag of chips or cookies, letting Seungri have a taste of whatever food he was eating. It had all been there, but he didn't think too much of it at that time.

     "Hyung..." Seungri said, his voice hesitating. "I..."

     Why did Seunghyun need to hear the words from Seungri anyway? He already knew what the two of them were thinking. They liked each other. In a different way. As in they _really_ liked each other. More than the way Seungri liked Jiyong, or the way Seunghyun liked Daesung. It was different, and even if they both seemed distant at times, or they didn't talk to each other enough- Seunghyun realized it had all been because he was nervous. Because he didn't know exactly what to say to Seungri without either being too mean, too nice, or acting like an idiot. Seungri probably had the same problem. Seungri had probably been thinking differently of Seunghyun for a long time. Maybe that's why sometimes Seungri was comfortable and bold enough to not say 'hyung'.

     Seunghyun didn't need to hear it, but he knew that if he did they would be the most amazing words he had ever heard come out of someone's mouth. Even his. And sometimes he had to admit his lyrics were way too good. He let Seungri have some room, pulling back enough just so he could look into his warm and confused eyes again. His eyes flitted down to Seungri's lips and he saw Seungri's gaze do the same to him. A small smile lifted the corner of his lips and Seungri's eyes moved enough so he could stare at Seunghyun's dimples.

     "I..." Seungri mumbled again.

     Seunghyun waited, just enough, just in case Seungri wanted to say something else before leaning closer to close the gap between the both of them. When his lips met Seungri's, his entire body felt like it was in flames again. He kept the maknae close, letting himself drop a hand from Seungri's face just to wrap it around his waist, pulling him close. He didn't even let himself be surprised by the fact that Seungri didn't push him away but rather relaxed into his embrace like he hadn't done ever before. Seunghyun thought that maybe nerves weren't the only thing that had been stopping both of them all along, perhaps fear of being caught was as well but he wasn't going to think about it right now or ever if it became something else.

     "Like you," Seunghyun said quietly when they pulled away, their lips only centimeters away from each other's because Seunghyun couldn't bear pulling further away than that.

     "Yeah," Seungri said, his voice a breathy whisper. "Me too."

     When they finally pulled away from each other, Seunghyun noticed the scenery around them. He had to admit it was romantic, straight out of a movie or drama. The sun was finally down, stars blinking their way into the sky slowly. The lights of his home had been off because there was enough natural light but now they were in the dark, the only soft glow coming from the lights across the lake and the moon. Seungri was looking anywhere but at Seunghyun but he didn't mind it so much. Seunghyun had come to appreciate this shy Seungri that didn't exactly know how to act around him in a way that wasn't cocky or whiny. 

     "Want to go grab a bite to eat?" Seunghyun asked, nudging Seungri and reaching to grab his hand, running the tip of his thumb along the smooth and soft surface of his palm.

     "You mean like a date?" Seungri asked and Seunghyun smiled.

     "Yeah, like a date."

     Seungri's smile was the brightest thing in the whole world. 

 


End file.
